halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo 1/CJS-Class Heavy Frigate
I like the idea! Especially with the biosphere, and feasting hall- really reminds you that this is a brute ship. : ) But I dont think "super frigate" is an actual class. If you mean a ship larger than the frigate then say so. BTW "ion cannons"? sounds like something out of starwars-''no offense intended.'' Other than these I like the idea. : ) -Ares117 04:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes the ship is somewhat larger than a normal frigate, but too small to be a cruiser. I figure that "Superfrigate" would be an apt term. If you have a better one, then please say so. And yes, the ion cannon idea did come from Star Wars Rouge Squadron, although this cannon is extremely powerful and doesn't dissable a ship- it destroys. But if anyone has ideas for weapons or other rooms, please, state them. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 15:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Destroyers tend to be a step up from Frigates. But your ship is 480 meters while a standard human frigate is 478 meters. If your ships is going to be super anything your either going to have to make it bigger or drop the "super". But if I have any ideas i'll let you know : ) -Ares117 16:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, the full name is "Jiralhane Superfrigate", but I figure I'd keep the title simple for the mainstream Halo fan, and because Brute is easier to spell. I could call it the CJS-class superfrigate too, because that's another name for it. I think I'll keep it as the Brute Frigate for now, at least until I change my mind. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 17:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You know, if you mean a ship larger than the frigate there are also heavy frigates. -Ares117 18:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That term would fit. I've been trying to gut the template, but so far, I can't get in.... - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering what is the exact method of firing for the Mass Spike Driver? You said it was like a MAC, does that mean that its like a cannon or a rail gun? BTW the ship is only 2 meters longer than the stanard UNSC frigate while the Covenant friagte is 3 times as long, that makes it pretty small. Too small to hold a whole biosphere which has to be relatively large. Also I noticed, this ships does not have shields? Odd. -Ares117 18:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, I'm trying to edit my template, but I can't open it up in the {infobox |info= |info= } form. I don't know why, and it sucks. As for your other reasons: *Yes, it doesn't have shields. It a technology the Elites denied the Brutes when making their ships. *And, I'm still trying to figure out how to fire that thing. If you have any suggestions, please, give me the idea. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 03:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you editing in the source coding, or the text rich editor? You should really be source coding, as its easier to understand and use. Well, I have no idea which coding I'm using personnaly, but it doesn't work. How do switch coding? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 16:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) There should be an option for that in your preference settings. Thanks, now I can edit the template. Also, the ship is now larger and the name is changed. --- Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 19:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Great Job : ) You even ot the physics of the ion turret right. (As far as I know at least : P) But I dont see any more problems now. Keep up the good work! -Ares117 04:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I got the ion turret specs right without looking anything up? Weird... no wonder I'm the only one in my class who knows there was more than one moon landing. -- Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 18:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC)